Never Apart
by Zepora2276
Summary: Letters between Link and Zelda after Hyrule is restored. Even when they're across the world from each other, the simple connection between them could always gets stronger. (Written by both prowessMaster44 and Zepora2276 for GlamAngel3766's community challenge)
1. Chapter 1

May 3

Thursday

Hyrule Castle

Dear Princess Zelda,

I hope this makes it through to you along all your other mail, because I know you've gotten busy. I also hope you're able to read my obscure handwriting as well. More importantly, I hope I'm not wasting your time. I'm writing this letter just for the sake of writing to you, so if you have other matters you must attend first, please do so.

How have you been? Hyrule has finally been restored, and I understand you've grown a lot busier now, restoring your castle and town to the prosperity and lavishness it once thrived in. How is your work? Busy?

And what about you? Are you taking care of yourself? Make sure to get plenty of sleep—it improves efficiency and well-being. I heard that a pet helps your mood as well. Can you get a pup for me? Or do you perhaps prefer a kitten? Well, joking aside, I hope you're in well condition.

When I returned home, I felt the homesick part of me vanish. However, a new sense of emptiness fills me. I'm not sure why. I met with my friends I made on my conquered quest, and it was nice to see them again. Were you glad to see yours too?

I'm currently nested comfortably on a cozy hill. If you wish to see it sometime, it is located near the ranch south of your castle. The view is breathtaking. On the summit, where I'm currently at, you can see the small flecks of sheep and goats of the ranch from up here. Flowers dot the grassy hills as far as the eye can see, and the rejuvenating wind revitalizes your soul from the inside out. It truly is lovely here. When you make a round trip, I recommend you stop by here. It's a sight you can't miss.

I know you're going to be traveling the world, attending meetings, having interviews with other royal figures of the world. I wish you good and safe trip, and make sure to take many pictures—I'd like to see them if we ever meet sometime! If not, then please keep them close to you. I'm sure you'll create many good memories. I'll miss you, Princess, I really will.

I will also be traveling to the corners of the world, exploring the edges where I've never been. I hope you have company with you. But of course, the Hyrulean people will never abandon their caring Princess, and I'm relieved that they do. Do not ever be alone, Princess. It's especially dangerous in foreign areas. Anything can happen.

My company will be Epona. She and I are on this journey together, so do not worry for us. She'll be great company, and I can only hope I can be for her as well. I plan to travel far and wide, and possibly stumble across a new foreign land. What shall I name it? Hm…there are several choices, but I'll make the decision later.

I'll hopefully make some friends along the way, just like how my quests have been in the past. Maybe I'll also make some friends with the animals or possibly an entire new species. I'll be bringing along the new equipment I've discovered through my missions as well, so travel shouldn't be too difficult. Unfortunately, I was required to return the Master Sword back to its ethereal abode, for evil has finally been vanquished and I have no more use for it. Don't worry though, I will still be keeping my shield and a finely-made sword from my hometown. The sword may not possess a divine edge like the Master Sword, but it can definitely cut through glass and crystal, which is plenty enough for me.

How will you be defending yourself? I know that you have your bodyguards and security tight enough that not even a mouse can enter, but you can find yourself alone in many ways, Princess. Please continue utilizing your sacred bow and arrows, and don't forget to practice your elaborately enchanted magic spells—you still shock me with them to this day. I also know you have a sword that you scarcely use, but I lightly suggest you try it out—it's quite exhilarating, really, utilizing a sword.

Where will you be traveling first? After some final arrangements, Epona and I will head northwest where it is most barren. I'd like to see if there are any unique items, plants, species, or landscapes that are worth mapping or knowing. Maybe I'll even stumble upon new and rare metals, beneficial herbs, and tasty new plants. I'll be sure to send you a few of my little discoveries through mail, as tokens of my travels. Please accept these gifts. I'm obliged to share my whereabouts and travels to you, for I still have an outstretched arm to you.

As a first, I've attached a photograph in the envelope. I purchased this camera from the market, the first few instances I've touched technology. I hear they're still developing the object, and I'm eager to see where they will go with it. I understand you have first access to the newest innovations, so how are you enjoying them?

It's a simple photo, just Epona and I by her favorite apple tree. It's not in season for apples, so there's rosy blossoms as a substitute for now. However, I'm able to obtain a few apples from the market for her, so at least she's happy. The photograph, unfortunately, cannot capture color, so I apologize for my untidy coloring of the picture. This is our starting point—where I am now. Slowly I will journey through the vast distances of Hyrule and beyond, collecting any trinkets along the way. I've also sold a few unneeded items back home, raising some currency for the long journey ahead of me. Enough for food, medicine, and perhaps a place to stay. I've never felt as prepared for a trip as I do now, Princess, for now I can leisurely explore the area to my heart's content.

I wish you the best of luck for you and your travels. Stay healthy, happy, and have a jovial journey! I will miss you.

Shall we never part,

Link

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know I (Zepora) am uploading this but this chapter(letter?) was actually written by prowessMaster44 for this challenge! She will be Link and I will be Zelda when writing these, and she has done a fabulous job! Hope you all enjoyed this and look forward to what's next!**


	2. Chapter 2

May 9

Wednesday

Hero of Light

Dear Hero,

I was overjoyed to see your letter, I read it immediately upon seeing it was from you. I was relieved to see you were doing well. Also, fret not about your penmanship, I found it quite eligible, indeed.

I have been very well! I cannot tell you how grateful I am to you for restoring my precious kingdom. Without you, Hero, all would be lost as of now. And there is not a day that goes by that I do not think of that and thank the Goddess for you. The castle is coming along nicely! I would be thrilled if you could come visit sometime and see for yourself, however, I understand you are very busy on your travels. But maybe one day?

Work is also keeping me fairly busy, but I still find time in the day to sneak away and enjoy the early summer weather or practice archery. I am taking care of myself, Hero, don't worry. And if I'm not, just know my staff will for me, as they usually hover over everything else around here! Sleep comes and goes, to be quite honest, but I find that it helps immensely if I open my windows to let the night air inside. I can't imagine doing what you do every day, riding around in the fields and spending the night outside. I wish I could experience such as well. Oh but listen to me, I sound like a child and I'm supposed to be commandeering the country! Oh well, no harm in entertaining ones inner child, correct? Which leads me to say that, I would be happy to get a pup. Between you and me, I've always enjoyed their high energy. Kittens are precious, but they seem a bit too relaxed. I'd love to have a puppy and be able to play fetch in the gardens with it! Maybe you are on to something, fair Hero. Humor me for a moment: if I were to get one, what shall I call it?

I am dismayed to hear of this empty feeling. Should you feel like describing it, I would be happy to lend a listening ear (or, perhaps, eye, if we were to be technical, yes?). I am so pleased to hear you were reunited with your friends! I am forever indebted to all of you for your help in saving Hyrule. How are your friends? I was glad to be reunited with some of my lady's maids again. I have grown very close to them over the years and was glad to see they were all safe and survived the terrible times.

I smile in thinking of the hill you so eloquently described. You have a way with words, Hero. I could nearly feel the wind in my face. How I wish I could be there with you! Especially now. Early summer is my favorite time of the year. I cherish these beautiful days! I will try my hardest to stop there on my travels. One day, when we both return to Hyrule, may I ask you to escort me there?

Thank you for your wishes as I embark on my journey about all the surrounding countries. I will remember to take many pictures, just for you. I don't have many people that would enjoy them as much as you would anyway. One thing I admire about you, Hero, is that you realize the beauty in nature and your surroundings. I wish I had more time to explore like you. Hopefully one day, we will meet again and I shall show them all to you. Say, if I were to take enough pictures, you would have to see me again, correct? I can't let them go unnoticed by anyone. And Hero, please know that I will miss you as well.

I am flattered that you think of my safety, and I promise I will be careful wherever I go. I promise not to be alone. However, I cannot promise that I will not feel alone, dear Hero. Despite being surrounded by others. Have you ever been completely enclosed by others and yet, still felt so alone? Oh, dear me, I don't mean to be so tangental. Sometimes my thoughts escape me as I write. Now, as I was saying, please don't worry for my safety. I do, however, worry about yours. Your travels sound so mesmerizing! But please, promise me you will take care of yourself? I trust you and your instincts, for heavens sake, you defeated the King of Darkness! Still yet, I find myself worrying about your well being.

Oh, how is dear Epona? Are you keeping her comfortable? She is such a beautiful mare, and she is lucky to have such a skillful and wonderful companion such as yourself! If it is not too much trouble, perhaps you could write me occasionally about these new lands you stumble across? You see, I feel quite caged at times and I know hearing of your travels would be my window to the free world. Should you come across any new world, I vote you call it…I vote you call it whatever word comes to your mind upon seeing it. Name it something that you love or that you love about the place. That way, it will always have a deep meaning to you.

I also hope you make new friends along the way. I'm sure you will, you're quite personable! Even the animals want to be next to you! I imagine you can hardly walk through any village without being encompassed by your adoring people. They all speak so highly of you. I must remember to tell some of the staff that you wrote to me, they will want to know how you are doing. I am glad you are well prepared for this trip with your equipment. I still do not know how you manage to carry it all!

My bow is my most comfortable source of protection. You flatter me with your compliment, though. It means a lot coming from one as skillful as yourself. You are most talented with any weapon you wield! I thought I should tell you, since you did mention the sword, I recently took up sword fighting! It is quite exhilarating, as you mentioned. I had learned some before, obviously, but I decided it was time to branch out a bit.

My travels and ever increasingly nettlesome responsibilities first lead me to the country of Vespiria. There, I will meet with the prince and various dukes and military personnel to discuss the possibility of an alliance between our countries. I will inform you on how those affairs result. Personally, between the two of us, I would much rather accompany you and Epona on your exciting travels. Do not mistake, I am honored to lead my country and it is a privilege to do so. I love this land with every fiber of my being. I do, however, find my thoughts returning to you and your freedom travels. I wish you the best in all of your journeys and I cannot wait to hear about them.

I am pleased to hear you have a camera as well. Your coloring looks ravishing I might add. Who knew you were a hero and an artist? My wish is that in the mere future you and I will be able to exchange photos of our expeditions. Pardon me if I am being too forward though, I understand you are very busy. I cannot thank you enough for the picture of Epona and yourself. I will take it with me on all of my travels. I am thankful you are well prepared (and I hope well rested) for this trip. I am ever so excited for you.

Now that I have taken care of my own response, I must ask how you are doing. Are you staying safe and keeping healthy? Have you had much time to yourself lately? I imagine everyone in Ordon is even more taken with you. What of you and your friends, as well as everyone back in your village? I hope they are all well.

Enclosed is my own picture of my favorite view from my castle. This is the window in which I stare out of in my room. Being in the highest tower, I am able to see over all of my beloved Hyrule. You are the only person I know who cherishes this country as much as myself so please, keep it with you to remind you of home. And do not forget the rest of us here. You will be in my thoughts, Hero.

Before I conclude I must tell you, to you, I am Zelda. I feel we are close enough friends now and have been through enough that you are free to do away with any formalities. Besides, you owe me nothing at this point. I will miss you as well.

May we meet again,

Zelda

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so now this one I (Zepora) wrote! I'll be Zelda in this story. ProwessMaster44 and I are really excited about writing this letters and we hope you like it! Feel free to check out GlamAngel's community while you're at it! Thank you so much! Let us know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

May 12

Saturday

Hyrule Castle

Dear Princess Zelda,

I'm pleased for you to have read my letter, it's truly flattering, in a way. Thank you! If at any point you have other matters at hand you must conquer first, then by all means, do so. My letters shouldn't concern your workload.

Firstly, I don't possess it in myself the audacity to drop your title, it just doesn't seem adequate to drop your noble designation just yet. Forgive me if I seem tactless for that, I understand if you're frustrated, but I'll propose a compromise: One more letter? I think I'll be capable to use such a bold move next time. In return, I would ask for you to just regard me by just my name—it would put my heart to peace if you do. It should definitely not trouble a Princess to have to call a person like me with such respect. However, I agree with your exact words: We have close bonds, and that simply means we can comfortably converse, yes?

Thank you for your words about my handwriting, it puts a part of me to ease, and may I add that your handwriting is not handwriting, but calligraphy. It truly is quite something to marvel over. I'm impressed! However, I can't say I'm thoroughly stunned, because a princess such as you are wholly capable of anything. I admire you for that.

It's such a relief to hear that the road to restoration is going very smoothly so far! I know I'm not the most reliable source, but if everything else fails, consider me as a final resort for any ideas and/or tips for your kingdom. I know this is a laughable matter, consulting me for anything for your castle, so I understand if you decide to overlook this. It's perfectly fine, Princess! Regarding a visit to your castle, I shouldn't even answer this; of course I'd love to visit someday! How can I discount a request by the Princess? I'd happily oblige, and consider my travels a negligible ordeal—I'd accept your request any day.

I'm relieved to hear you're practicing self-defense! I haven't neglected my training as well. It's peculiar how after a couple weeks without a sword how rusty my skill's become. However, I'm thrilled that you decided to pick up a sword. If you're stressed and in need of a stress-reliever, I recommend retiring to the training room. You'd be amazed how the expelled energy leaves you! I'd have to swing by to marvel over your archery skills as well. Although I possess my own crossbow, my skills can never triumph over yours—they're truly phenomenal!

There is nothing wrong to release your inner child. I have one, each of the villagers have one, your friends, guards, every one of us has an inner child. Even Epona, if I do say so myself. Don't disregard yourself for freeing yourself once in a while. It's the perfect medicine for strain and the hassle of a big workload. I sleep under the stars, and I know these naïve fields and innocent meadows house very perilous enemies, however, Epona is a greater offender to these. You can say she's my bodyguard, but I validate her safety as well. And her only request from me are fat, succulent apples, so I guess I'm more indebted to her, since lives are outlandishly dearer than apples.

So you desire a pup over a kitten, is it? I definitely see with your eyes on how they can be great balls of energy, their infectious vigor rubbing off on anyone who sets their eyes on them. I can now safely say that I'd also prefer a pup over a kitten, and I agree that kittens are just too tranquil. (They are very adorable, to be fair.) Maybe I'll pick up a pup for you, if I ever stumble across a stray. And if I were to name it…You've put me in a difficult spot! A tougher puzzle than any of the ones I've stumbled across my quests. If I were to name a pup, I would have to take its appearance into consideration first. If it is large in size, big pointy ears, and possess a coat of chocolate brown, I would name it Bear. If it were short-haired, small and trendy, I'd name it Duke. However, I always dreamed of naming a pup Mia if it is a lassie, or Maximillian if I find a lad. And I'll have to pin you with the same question: What would you dub your ideal pup as?

I promise I will keep myself safe, Princess. As long as you're safe as well. However, I must inquire, why would you feel alone? Along the same lines, I'll answer your question regarding this emptiness I'm possessing. I left my hometown to vanquish the evil, and I felt a part of me leave, for I definitely missed my home. However, subsequently, as I returned home, the craving for home refilled but another part went missing once again. I can't put my finger on exactly what, but I long for the company that's left me. I revisited my friends, the villagers, and Epona, yet, I still wish to see someone. Writing letters to you are very therapeutic, Princess. I must put this graciously, but quite simply, I miss your company. I think I identified that right.

Thank you for your concerns for Epona! She's very grateful and whinnies a thanks to you, which I informed you on her behalf. Do not worry, I'm treasuring her with utmost care, giving her baths every couple days and rewarding her with the freshest apples of Hyrule. And the way I carry all my equipment is all Epona—she does the heavy lifting, which I'm a little shameful to express. I try to walk and carry most equipment, but she doesn't seem to mind, and she prefers I ride on her sometimes. She's my best friend, and I'll never endanger her life.

Thank you for the tip on labeling new lands if I ever encounter across any! It's a sensible thing to do, naming it whatever word comes to my mind first when I first lay eyes on it. I applaud your practicality, I would never have come up with that conclusion with my own free mind!

I wish you safe travels to this land Vespiria! And please do, inform me of how the affairs go. It's a daunting ordeal, having to meet other high figures, and I admire you for retaining your own will and buoyancy to meet with them. If I were in your position, I wouldn't know what to say or do, and I would be intimidated for that as well. You have great boldness and courage to face these, and I admire you for that. Additionally, consider me flattered for you to join me on my travels. I would accept with open arms, and maybe that can be reality someday. I also love this land as much as you do, but sometimes, don't we all just want to let go of everything and have a perfect moment just for a bit?

Ah, don't flatter me so much about my coloring. They're unquestionably not as striking as the paintings mounted on your walls or the talented artists who create exquisite illustrations for you. As a matter of fact, your artistic talent vanquishes mine by a mile! Thank you for your generous compliment though, and I must add that I'd love for us to exchange our travels through photos. It would be a pleasure, Princess, though I must warn you that you're going to see much more of my ambiguous coloring if we take this route!

I've been taking care of myself, so don't concern me too much. I'm also securely safe, and the journey's been pretty smooth so far. Only four days have transpired in my journey, and I still haven't seen anything new yet—I'm still halfway out of Hyrule. However I make an oath to you to take several photos for you so you can come along this journey with me. Maybe I should create a travel journal as well, keeping any new specimens. Oh, listen to me, am I becoming a scientist? However, I'd still love to send over any new things I've discovered!

My friends and the villagers are doing okay as well, thank you for your concerns; they'd definitely be flattered to hear their Princess asking about their well-being. The biggest surprise for me was how much everyone has grown, especially the children. They were also shocked to find me taller (have I grown taller?) and how long my hair grew. One of the villagers generously trimmed it for me though so at least now I don't appear like a shaggy dog anymore, thank goodness!

I'm speechless of your photo of your favorite scene from your castle. It's truly breathtaking, and it's undoubtedly worth a frame for such a simple photo. I even showed it off to Epona in which she agreed with an approving whinny. I will keep it close to my heart, Princess, and do not forget that you're also incessantly in my thoughts as well.

Safe travels,

Link

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again, prowessMaster44 for another wonderful letter!**


	4. Chapter 4

May 18

Friday

Hero of Light

Dear Hero,

I must start out by telling you, Hero, that today is my favorite day of the year! Ever since I was a child I loved the date May 18th. I do not know why, particularly. There is something so promising and comforting about the day. Every time I hear it and think about it, a smile comes to my face. It's a wonderful day, is it not?

Please do not be mistaken, I was overjoyed to see a letter from you, and I eagerly wrote back! I was extremely pleased to receive one back from you! Thankfully this letter has reached me, despite my absence from Hyrule. My staff and I arrived in Vespiria yesterday, which I will inform you about in a moment.

Regarding titles, I understand your feelings toward using mine: for this is exactly how I feel about you, valiant hero. However, I agree to your proposal, and after one more letter from you, I will refer to you as your name. Shall I assume we are therefore friends and no longer "colleagues?" In which case, yes, please converse with me as you would any of your close friends if you don't think me being too forward.

You flatter me with your high compliments, Hero. I appreciate your liking to my so called calligraphy. I suppose it was drilled into my mind as a child. Such words coming from you do indeed make me smile, and I honestly cannot explain how much gratitude I express to you. For you, the Hero of Light, to say such is truly an accolade. And it as an accolade I shall cherish with all my heart. You are the one with whom holds the capability to do anything! If anyone is in awe with admiration, it is myself.

Oh yes, it is a relief every night I lay my head on my pillow (because I do indeed make sleep a priority, remember?). Hyrule being restored as a whole brings such immense peace to my soul you cannot fathom. And I owe that to you, dear Hero.

I would be truly ecstatic to have you visit. When I return home from my travels and you from yours, I would enjoy it ever so much if you would come see me. However, do not feel obligated, as I understand your busy schedule and free spirit, which I admire so much. I slightly envy your carefree nature and liberating aura. It is addicting to be around, if I may say.

I'm glad to hear you haven't neglected your training! You are every bit of mesmerizing with your sword. Perhaps, if and when you are able to visit, we might train together? A lesson from The Hero would be more than I could ever hope for! I have seen your skills with a bow, and you underestimate yourself. I have never seen someone possess as much talent as you! You flatter me once again though, especially considering such a compliment is coming from you. Thank you, brave one.

You are right when you say everyone has some sort of inner child. Sometimes I wish that I could still be a child. Between you and me, I snuck away from the royal camp one night on our way to Vespiria and played near a small stream! It had been years since I swam, so I waded in the water and reminisced of my days of playing in the mud with my father. Not very princess-like, I am ashamed to say. Oh how I hope you won't conjuncture my nobility now! I am also very pleased to hear Epona is well and keeping you safe. This warms my heart, as does imagining the two of you scaling the land in search of new discoveries!

A pup is what I would choose, yes. I am glad we both agree. Kittens are my second choice however, as they are too precious to not be desired. I do not think I can prevail over this challenge of names! The names in which you chose are undoubtedly perfect; I smile just thinking about them! However, since you asked, I will voice my favorite names as well. I suppose if it were a fairly large lad, proud, poised, and every bit of stoic, I would name him Octavian Von Hugo, but call him Hugo for short. If I had a small lassie, I might choose the name Miko or Athena. But, as you stated, it does depend on the characteristics of the particular breed.

Please do stay safe. I will keep myself safe in order for you to keep your promise to take care of yourself as well. Regarding my feeling alone…I'm not quite sure. Ever since my parents died when I was only the age of twelve, I have felt slightly alone. Of course I have my lady's maids, Alvina and Berthilda, but I still long for something closer. The two have proven to be great friends to me, but I find myself still feeling alone. However, I will say that writing you and staying in touch has helped me feel less alone in a number of ways, so thank you, kind Hero. I am sad to hear you are feeling empty. I can relate to you in a number of ways. One being: I miss your company as well. Our last few days in Hyrule together before you returned home are still my favorite memories on record.

I also cannot wait to hear about the new lands and hear what you call them. I eagerly await the day I receive a letter from you informing me about it!

Thank you for the safe wishes. We arrived in Vespiria safely, even though I must say, I was not all too entirely excited about this trip. However, your compliment has proven to be extremely uplifting to me, and I cannot thank you enough. You have saved me a second time! Upon my arrival, the prince and I talked of an alliance. I would be happy to do so: Vespiria is a thriving and flourishing country and its military defense is up to par, for certain. Alas, the terms of alliance are still being worked out. While Vespiria is a wonderful country, I will stop at nothing to ensure Hyrule receives nothing but the best.

Now then, disregarding all of that, I hope that one day I can indeed travel with you and allow you to show me the best places around Hyrule—or even the land past that! I trust your judgment, Hero. It brings a smile to my face to hear you would embrace the idea, I would never want to be an imposition. I must agree with you on wanting to let go and have a moment of perfection. I do hope you and I both experience something of the sort one day.

Your coloring was most definitely wonderful, do not second guess yourself! In fact, I cherish that picture more than any of the paintings in my castle. As for my own artistic talent, I can't say it vanquishes yours! I do enjoy oil painting though, although I wish I had time to engage in it more! I do hope you have plenty of time to color your pictures then, because I wish to see them all! I cannot wait.

I realize your letter was written six days ago. So tell me, have you stumbled upon anything amazing yet? A journal sounds like a wonderful idea! That way you can go back and analyze some of your findings! A hero and a scholar! My, is there no end to your talents, Hero of Light? I would love for you to send some things though. I'm sure my staff would also love to see them!

It makes me so very happy to hear your friends and the villagers are doing well! I wish I could see the children; perhaps I will travel to Ordon and the surrounding villages when I return home. I'm sure you have grown taller, you already nearly towered over me the last time I saw you, and that was months ago! Long hair or not, I'm sure you look as handsome as ever, as usual!

I'm also very glad to hear you and Epona love the picture, this thrills me! I am also so happy to hear you will keep it with you. Should you ever think of me, just look at that photo, and know I am thinking of you too.

Please continue to stay safe, wise one. I appreciate your coherence of our friendship, if I may be so bold as to declare it as such. I eagerly await your next letter.

May the blessings of the Goddess shower upon you,

Zelda


	5. Chapter 5

May 23

Wednesday

Hyrule Castle

Dear Zelda,

Firstly, I apologize incessantly if it rubs you the wrong way when I drop your formal title. I'll still have to adjust and assimilate to this, but if you're unperturbed, then I will be too. Don't be afraid to state your opinions, especially regarding one like me.

Oh is May 18 a special date for you? I understand you can't pinpoint exactly what, but I must say for myself, May 18 does indeed sound like a pleasant date. Perhaps it's a date when spring is in full bloom, not quite the sweltering summer yet, but not the fresh, new, cool spring that rules a bit earlier? May 18 does sound an ideal day for pleasantries.

And I will say the same for you: I was, if not more, eager to receive a letter from you as well! It truly grants me reassurance and confidence for my future journey, because you remind me that you're also out on your travels as well. You really motivate me, Princess Zelda to press on with determination.

Do not convince yourself, you are a Princess, a kind one, so no need to compliment me so! You've grown to be a sophisticated ruler, and along the string of talents you already possess, there's always room for more. I can see the castle flourishing and thriving endorsed by the responsible ruler herself. I'm awed by your capabilities, something that I myself will never be able to accomplish in the near future. I'm wholly enthralled!

I am pleased to hear that peaceful, tranquil nights are now possible for you since Hyrule has been restored. And don't incessantly thank me for the task, it is my duty and pleasure to bring peace to Hyrule. It's a job I mustn't take lightly, and one that I'm thrilled to have achieved. Anything to have relieved you of the arduous plights of the once evil-ridden Hyrule. I care too much about this place, as much as I do for my own village, and as much for you as well. However now, we can serenely carry on our duties civilly, for the danger is now behind us which we won't revisit anytime soon.

I would absolutely love to sword train together, whenever we meet! I'm ecstatic hearing that. We both have something to learn and teach, as does every soul of this world. It would be a blessing for me to sword train next to you, and perhaps we can fashion a new technique of the sword? Additionally, thank you for your compliment about my bow skills, though yours rival mine narrowly, if not superior. Perhaps we should simply have a day dedicated to combat training together? Someday, of course, when we're both free and have time on our hands. I understand you are very busy, and I definitely don't want to push your laborious schedule.

It doesn't matter if it's princess-like, expressing your inner child. It's a beautiful aspect of each individual, and I admire you for exploring your childhood enjoyments, because it's truly a magical doorway to happiness, reliving your childhood. Sneaking away to relax next to the pond puts a smile to my face, hearing you enjoying yourself. A princess or not, playing in mud is always entertaining! Without a doubt. I admire you for being fearlessly stouthearted, courageously splashing in your childhood dreams! And I wish I could do the same.

Octavian Von Hugo…what an insightful name! I fancy that name, it rolls of the tongue very well. A name fit to show authority, yet fun as well. And a lassie named Miko or Athena sound like the perfect name for her. You have completely dominated this game over the names, because your choices are indisputably exotic, much more than my simple choices!

I will stay safe, that is an unbreakable promise to you. And I'm relieved to hear you will be kept safely as well. It puts my heart to ease. Additionally, I'm so sorry to hear about the loss of your parents, and I apologize for asking something you might be uncomfortable with, however, I can sympathize. I've also lost both my parents, long before I can remember why. Along the same idea with yours, I have the Ordon kids to keep my company, however I still feel a little lonely. Writing to you has really helped me a lot, and I have to thank you as well for being by my side, even miles apart. Someday, we shall meet, yes?

What an honored way of carrying out the affair! I'm relieved to hear that the excursion to Vespiria proved to be a smooth one, and I'm even more pleased to hear that the prince was a civilized one. Of course, the news of an alliance didn't fail to pleasantly surprise me, and I admire you for choosing the best for Hyrule. Vespiria has a satisfying military defense team, which I am relieved to hear. An alliance with them would undoubtedly bolster both our militaries, fortifying both our safeties of the land from future evils. I can never imagine myself forming an alliance so gracefully, or form any words to talk to another prince! (Especially when he's a handsome one…Was he of your taste?)

As do I, I hope with a full heart to travel the lands with you someday. We can show each other our newest discoveries, the new lands we both stumbled across. It would indeed be an exhilarating experience.

Speaking of new lands, I've finally trekked out of Hyrule! And I've indeed stumbled across some new and unique bearings of these fresh, unexplored lands. It was truly fascinating, reconnoitering the hidden surprises the area has to offer, and it's a refreshing sight, seeing an unfamiliar landscape. It just gives an aura of mystery, cloaked by ambiguity and secrecy. It excites me, the thought of exploring every inch of this enigmatic environment. In fact, I'm currently next to a foreign birch tree, one that I've named "bristled ivory" after its white, shimmering quills protruding from its pale wood.

And this brings me to the next order of business: a sample! I've gently snapped off a piece of its treasure, and I've enclosed it in the letter. The bristles are truly something to be marveled over—they're absolutely breathtaking! Have you seen them? In a way, they remind me how Hyrule is now; a shimmering, prosperous, blissful place. Take care of this token, and it will be similar to how you nurture Hyrule. No wonder why we all are lucky to be blessed with such an endowed ruler.

I have not given a name for this land yet—there's so much more to explore before I'm obliged to do so. When I do come up with one, I shall inform you as well.

Hm, have I really grown that tall? As I recall you were always just a smidge taller than I am. We shall see soon who dominates in height when we meet! And the children will be delighted to hear you might come visit! They will concoct the fairest meal fabricated of the finest vegetables of Ordon, the creamiest goat milk of the ranch, and the handsomest breads of the bakery. We shall make sure our Princess deserves the best of the best that Ordon has to offer!

Ah, don't flatter me so with how my hair looks. Shaggy hair or not, I'm glad to hear you wouldn't mind either of them. As long as I can see in front of me, I'm satisfied!

I will always keep your photo close to my heart. In a way, it comforts me in times of loneliness. The wide and open field gives me a sense of freedom and that there's no limits to where my own two feet can carry me. Thank you for the photo, it truly pacifies my yearning for company.

Where are you travelling to now? Have you tasted any new foreign foods? Seen spectacular towers? Spoken with other royal figures? Answer any of them if you wish, because I know there's a lot on your plate.

I hope this letter safely makes its way to your hands. I wish to continue conversing with you, sharing our experiences together, and I'm still honored to do this with you. Please keep safe, enjoy your travels, and I wish you good luck with your further affairs!

May the future be bright,

Link

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh...do I smell a bit of...JEALOUSY? Hehehe :3 Thanks again for this chapter, prowessMaster!**


	6. Chapter 6

May 26

Saturday

Hero of Light

Dear Link,

Please do not apologize for the exclusion of my title, for it pleases me immensely to see you address me as purely Zelda. I believe we are close enough for you to drop the word, "Princess." To you, I am a friend. However, I apologize if by dropping your title as Hero is uncomfortable for you as well. Please, do not hesitate to be completely honest with me.

May 18 is a special day, but only because of its particular placement in the month of May, my favorite month. You described the reasons why I love it perfectly though. What is your favorite day?

To hear you say I motivate you is quite the compliment, valiant one. You see, you motivate me, Link, to press on and keep going. During the days I spent locked in that prison of a castle, I would think of you and remind myself to push on. Had it not been for you, I would have found no hope at all. So you are the true motivator between the two of us!

Do not sell yourself short! You have far more capabilities than I! I can tell you I thank you from the bottom of my heart though, for thinking of me as such. I value your opinion, Link. I can honestly say that there is not another opinion I trust more than yours. Hearing you say I am a competent ruler helps me continue on in these trying days here at Vespiria. Thank you ever so much! You, however, are the one to marvel over. I am pleased to hear we enthrall each other though. Perhaps we will get nothing done when we meet in person again. Joking aside, I long await that day.

All those peaceful nights I owe to you, Hero. I could not have done it without you. And what of your nights rest? How have you been fairing? Please tell me you are not only sleeping in the fields. Are you comfortable? If there is anything I can send to make your journey more enjoyable and convenient, do not hesitate to ask me.

I am so glad you are willing to sword train with me! I would really appreciate any advice you would have to offer! Indeed, we can fashion any technique you wish! Oh please, Link, do not worry about my time. Whenever we both arrive back in Hyrule, we will meet and devote an entire day to combat training. My, I'm actually giddy thinking about it! I will tell my servants to have the guest house ready the minute we get back so that you may have a place ready at any moment should you happen to be near Castle Town! I can honestly say I have not been this excited in a long, long time. However, should I ever be in the way of any jobs you must do, please do not hesitate to tell me. I will wait however long to see you.

Thank you for seeing my inner-child expressions as something beautiful and not ridiculous! But who is to say you cannot express your inner-child too? I'm sure Epona will not mind! If you could, what would your inner-child tell you to do? Maybe take a swim in a nearby creak or climb the tallest tree and overlook the fields?

I am also pleased to hear you like the name Octavian, or Hugo. Names are intriguing, are they not? Take yours for example. Link. What a good, strong name. One definitely capable of defending my beautiful kingdom! It speaks your personality. You link others together. You are the link between the power of the gods and humanity! How neat. My name, Zelda, only means "wise and full of joy." But, once again, you were the one that brought that joy back. You were the "link" to finding my joy! Shall I stop with how many different ways I can fit your name into a sentence now?

It puts my heart at ease to hear you will be safe now as well. We shall try to keep that promise to one another, won't we? And please, do not apologize. You are welcome to ask any question your heart may have. I am sorry to hear about the loss of yours as well, especially at such a young age. I was twelve when my parents left me. I can't imagine being as young as you when losing them, though. What a tragic thing to have in common…However, writing to you has helped me as well. I will always be by your side, Link. And I thank you for always being by mine. Even though I have only known you for some months now, I fell as if you and I are always next to each other during some of life's most trying times. We shall meet soon, if I can help it.

Vespiria is a wonderful country, with a very competent leader. However, we have hit a bit of a…snag in forming an alliance. Allow me to elaborate. Over my stay here, the prince had authorized some of his dukes and highest military officials to pursue me as a suitor, for marriage. Alas, the suitors he chose could not even defeat me in a simple sword fight, and many of them knew nothing of ruling a country. (I tried not to be offended that these were the men the prince thought would suffice for me) I was not intending for the alliance to be held through matrimony, so you can imagine the horror I felt when I heard the terms. You can also imagine the trouble I raised when I refused to marry so quickly and without consent, which of course my council thought was rather stupid of me. They seem to forget this is my life, and my husband we are talking about, not just a stronger figure (because I am "just a woman") for the face of Hyrule. Well, I protested and they all realized very soon how strong a woman can be in her opinion. After hearing this, Prince Akin approached me and told me he wished to court me. I tried to gracefully decline. He agreed to let me wait and think things through. While an alliance might be good for Hyrule, I can't imagine marrying him. He is a handsome man, indeed. But not quite my taste. He can't quite pull off the "scruffy" hair look like you can. And his eyes are dark brown. Typically, blue eyes have always been more captivating to me. Not that looks are all that matter. But I did feel strong-armed into that position, which I take as a sign I should not marry anyway. I cannot align Hyrule with a country that plans to over take it in matters of military and economy. Frankly, Hyrule is prospering as it is. Of course I am always willing to comply to whatever means to make it stronger. However, I just feel Vespiria is a little…too strong. Not to mention I don't agree in marrying for the sake of political affairs. Call me a hopeless romantic, but feel it only leads to disaster. I may bring on some more disaster, like a war, if I decline though. You can see my predicament. So, finally, in answer to your question, he was not quite my taste. I only hope I don't have to force myself to think he is in order to keep peace. Between you and I, Link, I have been stupid enough to be courted by a prince whom was supposed to be good for Hyrule. It was a mistake though, as he turned out to be cruel to me. Luckily, I was able to escape such a horrible situation. I was lucky the first time, I don't wish to be in the position again.

Now then, enough with political nonsense. As long as you wish to travel the lands and don't mind if I tag along, we shall do so! Oh my, you have wandered a long way off! I so wish I could see the beautiful place you described so eloquently. I'm envious.

I immensely enjoyed your sample, and I have started a collection of your gifts! Long ago, my father gave me a beautiful pair of slippers in a gorgeous box during a time I wished to be a ballerina as a child. I plan to put all of your samples and gifts inside the box, because I cherish them so. You flatter me ever so much. I must conceal my blush before one of my guards nearby notices it! I wouldn't want any rumors about my writing to you to ruin your reputation, Hero.

I believe you should have, you and I are both at the point in life where we grow as tall as we will for the rest of our lives, although I've reached my limit! I cannot wait to see how tall you have grown. I am also excited to see the children! You do not have to go to such inconveniences for me, fret not! I will be happy to just visit and enjoy the company, especially yours, if you don't mind me saying so! I do not wish to become annoying in any way though.

And, if I'm not being too forward, your hair will look splendid at whatever length, but I do enjoy it long and "shaggy." It fits you!

Hearing that my photo helps fight the loneliness makes me so happy. Your photos help me in the same way, Link.

After my entourage and I finally leave the land of Vespiria, we plan to travel back to Hyrule and discuss certain affairs with my council members. However, I have a forbidding feeling that I will be made to travel back to Vespiria soon. Even as a queen I must take some orders. I have tasted new foods, though! Recently I tasted a certain food that is fairly rare in Hyrule. It was a ta dish that was very rich and creamy. I could have eaten the whole thing! The tower of the castle here in Vespiria is rather grand. Prince Akin escorted me to the top to view the whole country. I swore I could almost see the very tips of the mountains of Hyrule, making me long to see it again. While Vespiria is beautiful, I do not think I will ever gaze upon such beauty as that of our beloved country.

And what of you, Hero? What interesting foods have you tasted out in your wilderness? Also, feel free to ask me anything you wish: writing to you is my favorite past of each day.

I wish to continue conversing with you as well, Link. You truly brighten my day. I will keep safe, so long as do the same. Thank you, kind one. I wish you the best with all of your travels as well.

By the way, I have enclosed a picture my lady's maid snapped of myself looking out the window at the top of the tower. My mind was deep in thought at the time so pardon my solemn expression in the photo. But I thought you might like to see the view from the top, and this was the only picture developed.

May this letter reach your safe hands,

Zelda


	7. Chapter 7

May 31

Thursday

Hyrule Castle

Dear Zelda,

Precisely as how you stated it, please do not apologize for dropping the needless title "Hero" for me—much more for it coming out of the Princess's mouth to a common peasant. However, I thank you profusely for your words! And the same to you, please be openly honest with me, no matter what type of words comes out of your mouth.

My favorite day…My favorite day is not a specific date, but rather a "time." My favorite day was the day when all evil was banished for good, when Hyrule was restored and brought to peace once again. You may remember the exact date of this profound event, yet I only retain that momentous day in my heart as the day when I first felt happy again. Are you cringing? I can understand, because I find that cringe-worthy as well, so no need to elaborate my blatant poetic remarks any more than how much it really is! Joking aside, I must agree that May is a beautiful month, and it makes sense for the Princess to have it as her favorite month. Regrettably it is ending soon and the reign of summer will take over afterward, but I have no complaints for summer either.

Princess, your resilience and capabilities to run an entire kingdom impresses me! I'm thoroughly motivated by you and your pliability to give the kingdom the best it deserves, and more. You motivate me as I motivate you, so how about we dub this a tie? (I still hold a personal opinion that you motivate me more with how adept you are, and it makes you ever more…charming?)

Do not worry so much for me, Princess! I don't sleep out in the fields every night of my travels, but when I do, I validate both my and Epona's safety, whether it be a camouflage of rich green leaves or a lump of rocks to the side. It's quite effective, if I do say so myself, as those nightly creatures comb through the land with nocturnal eyes, yet still miss my poorly-built camouflage. However I can't object one bit to this—it's just another stroke of luck for Epona and me.

Please, no need to trouble yourself into sending supplies to me! I understand Epona and I both have the fundamental necessities for travel, and that is all we need. Instead, please, send these supplies to its diligent workers, because they all deserve this unfathomable gift from the Princess greater than I do.

My journey will end, as I'd like to see all of them end. Please await me, for I will arrive with a refilled spirit and fueled enthusiasm to come sword train with you! And I am pleased with how you plan to have a day fully devoted to sword training together, but are you positive you have time in your tight-knit schedule? I certainly don't want to waste your time and sanity, for I may be a little noisy with a sword in my hand! However, I'd love to spend time with you to sword train, and this is definitely an immeasurable honor to do so!

Ah, thank you so much for complimenting my name like so! And don't sell yourself short! Your name is exactly that. Wise, and full of joy. You are wise, the wisest of all in this vast kingdom. No wonder this kingdom is so beautiful and breathtaking! All networks and transportation are created by you, and look how successful it is! The market is flourishing and the mail network flowing smoothly during the day, and the organized schedule for patrol at night. This system in Hyrule could never have been better, and I admire you vastly for that—I couldn't even begin to organize a kingdom! You are the definition of wise. And don't forget the "full of joy" aspect of you, because that shines through the brightest. Your warm smile bathes the kingdom in gold light and bliss. Your childlike nature splashes youth into the world. You're practically brimming with joy!

I must apologize, I got a little carried away there, didn't I? But you are who you are. You didn't choose your name, but your name chose you.

I'm so sorry to hear your parents left you so early in age! If they could see how successful you are now, do you think they'd regret anything? However, the past is the past, and the only direction we look ahead to is forward. Writing to you has always soothed my mind, and I must thank you for that.

Vespiria sounds beautiful, but…must you meet suitors? I'm sure there are many more competent suitors for you that is capable of putting up a fight against you in a sword fight. And they aren't knowledgeable about how to rule a kingdom either? However, I must take your side—this is your own life, and you choose when and who you want to marry, and the council shouldn't patronize you for your choices. This current time is admittedly a rather stale time for marriage, considering Hyrule is still in restoration (albeit a smooth one, I'm delighted to say).

Prince Akin, you say? He is handsome? Of course he is! He's a prince, after all, and a handsome prince shan't be a surprise for such a lovely kingdom he rules. Declining his offer was rather bold of you, however, I admire you furthermore for setting a foot down to a woman's authenticity to opinion. On the other hand, I must conclude that a prince of a picturesque kingdom like Vespiria couldn't have worse hair than I! However, I am thoroughly flattered, and I thank you. In truth, I've been planning to trim it as short as the nobles of all kingdoms because they all look rather slick (and I must present myself nicely in front of the Princess!), but…shall I not cut it now?

I can't quite explain why I felt relief when you mentioned you might cut ties with Vespiria. Maybe it is because Vespiria really might not fit with Hyrule quite well, like you mentioned? Don't dwell on worries too much, Princess—there's always another chance for an alliance, yet Hyrule is prospering well even without one. Whichever conclusion you choose, I will side with you because your kingdom and I wholly trusts their wise Princess.

It grants me immense honor that you store all my (unworthy) gifts in such a precious box! Your items are stored separated in one of my bags, and I apologize for not having a better place to put these divine items. And your picture…I can't even begin to describe how stunning it is. The background with a Princess looking out the window…it's almost like a painting! Fret not about your solemn expression—it splashes empathy and compassion into the picture. I will keep this treasure close to me and I will think of it always.

I'm delighted to hear you've taken it upon yourself to travel so daringly and have tasted new and exotic foods! Prince Akin escorted you to the highest point of Vespiria? No doubt it must've been absolutely breathtaking! And may I ask if that's all you did up there with the Prince? Surely you've conversed with each other? If I were in his shoes, I'd have a lot to express to you, even when we've known each other for so long. Prince Akin is a gentleman, is he not? If someday in the future you've decided to pursue him, I will support your decision, as long as he treats you like he should and respect your choices.

As for me, I've discovered these eloquent berries, and they captivated me the moment I set eyes on them. There's just something alluring about them, how they almost grab your gaze and hold it there like in an eternal arm wrestle (or eye wrestle?). I approached these berries, and to my dismay, they were armed with thorns! While I lost all hope, Epona had promptly thrust her muzzle into the bush and plucked a colossal bunch, the thorns bouncing off uselessly against her thick muzzle. I ensure Epona consumed as much as she pleased while I reserved a few for myself for this: Enclosed in the envelope is a wrapped leaf. Upon unwrapping it, it will hold these berries, but I've have crushed them into a gooey paste. In my personal opinion, this enthralling color matches your skin tone well, and I reveal, this is for applying to your lips! I hope you find this color harmonizing to your taste as well. On the other hand, if you don't find this appealing for you to use, do not hold back on devouring this instead—these are truly scrumptious berries!

Writing with you has been more than a break for me. It's a time when I truly am happy and satisfied, and I hope this elongates as far as my journey will.

May we meet shortly,

Link


End file.
